1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system software applications, and more particularly to a system and method for information handling system software registration code management.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems have tremendous flexibility in the tasks that they perform at least in part because of their ability to run a wide variety of software applications. Standardized operating system platforms, such as WINDOWS and LINUX, typically support the interaction of other types of software applications with information handling system components to perform desired tasks. For example, the OFFICE suite of applications run on information handling systems over the WINDOWS operating system to perform word processing, spreadsheet and presentation functions. Other common types of applications have functions varying from supporting networking, such as virtual private networks, to playing multimedia, such as DVD movies, and playing games, such as chess. Application developers and information handlings system manufacturers generally try to have applications install and run on information handling systems in as seamless a manner as possible. In some instances, information handling system manufacturers install applications as part of the manufacture process and provide support with purchased systems, such user manuals and system recovery media. In other instances, applications are sold separately for installation by a user from various media, such as CDs, DVDs and network locations.
One difficulty often faced by application developers is that individuals and businesses sometimes pirate applications, both intentionally and unintentionally. Although a wide variety of security measures are available for reducing piracy or catching pirates, the most simple piracy prevention tool is generally considered the securing of an application with a unique registration code, typically known as a product identification code (PIC) or software registration code (SRC). These registration codes are typically included with the user manual or on the physical medium that comes with an application or an information handling system having the application installed. When the user attempts to install or change an application, such as with updates that require the use of a CD or a network download, the user typically must have the registration code. In this manner, the physical media included with the application is required to use the application since the registration code is associated with the physical media. This prevents widespread copying of an application for general public use, however, it also is viewed a nuisance by users, especially if the physical media having the registration code is lost or misplaced. In such an event, the user typically calls the application developer or information handling system manufacturer to attempt to get the application working.